


Ticks & Tocks

by JackyJango



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Kings Rising, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: Collecting & archiving my lamen fics that are hiding & navigating through the labyrinth that is Tumblr. aka, my Tumblr fills.1. Kisses, Quick and Slow- Post King's Rising. A glimpse of the two Kings before Lauren't coronation ceremony.2. Sweet as Honey- Laurent fussing over a sick Damen.





	1. Kisses, Quick and Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Any of the differences between the posted & uploaded fic is sponsored by me atrocious grammar! *smiles smugly*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Feycein’s prompt: “Kiss me, quick!”  
> Posted on Tumblr **[here](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/post/170234599118/lamen-76-or-71-if-youre-ever-inspired-d)**

         Damen watches raptly as Laurent walks down the corridor, gait effortless and elegant. Long columns of sunlight spill into the open passage, tender and bright. Laurent’s blond hair glints and his creamy skin gleams under the Sun’s caress. Though the thick velvet of the cloak that encases his smaller frame covers most of Laurent’s attire, Damen catches a glimpse of the golden flowers that peek out from his vest. The design is intricate, no doubt, made specially for this day.

Damen wonders which of the two Veretian guards escorting Laurent dressed him-- the tall one or the bulky one. Regardless, a sharp pang of jealousy settles in the pit of his gut at the thought of anyone that isn’t him touching Laurent. That privilege and right is solely his.

Two days. Two whole days, and Damen hasn’t touched Laurent. Hasn’t laced his vest or messaged his shoulders in the privacy of their chambers. Hasn’t touched his skin or kissed his lips.

Normally, Damen isn’t the one for superstitions. He wouldn’t have heeded to the Veretian council's order of staying away from Laurent till the festivities ended if it hadn’t been for the gravitas of the occasion.   

A golden prince-- no, Damen corrects himself-- A golden King with golden hair.

Soon a crown will replace the golden circlet on Laurent’s head, and the unification of their kingdoms will be legitimised. Laurent looks the part with his unbanished panache and astonishing profile. It’s easy to love him if you also knew that he has a golden heart.

Damen watches transfixed as Laurent comes to a halt in front of him. The chirpy spring air sifts through his hair isolating a strand that sits on the apple of his cheek. Damen’s hand itches to tuck the dislodged lock behind his ear, but he waits out till the two guards leave them alone per Laurent’s instruction.

The tips of his fingers tingle as it glides across Laurent's cheek and the silk of Laurent's hair. 'Perfect!’ Damen whispers drawing his hand away, but Laurent catches his wrist in place with a tight grip. Laurent's blue eyes are acutely bright this close, and his breaths are coming out in short puffs. Damen realises belatedly that Laurent's fingers are trembling on his wrist. The change from his nonchalant demeanor is so minute that it’s easy to miss if one wasn’t looking.

'Kiss me, quick,’ Laurent orders, and his voice wobbles a little. And who is Damen to dismiss the command of a to-be-King?

He leans forward and captures Laurent's lips in a soft kiss. Damen kisses slowly, their breaths mingle and their tongues tangle. Laurent kisses him back with a fervour that has Damen thinking that maybe he wasn't the only one itching to touch; wasn't the only one needing the reassurance of a lover.

It's an eternity before they pull back, and even then, it's for air.

'Ready?’ Damen asks, rubbing his hands up and down Laurent's sides.

'Now I am,’ Laurent replies and links their hands together.

-


	2. Sweet as Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon’s prompt: “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem”  
> Posted on Tumblr **[here](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/post/171016322998/lamen-54)**

          'Drink up, ’ Laurent orders  \-- again  \-- folding his arms over his chest as if to emphasise his point.

Damen sits on the bed, back propped against the wall, shaking his head resolutely. His matted curls stick to the sweat on his forehead, and his face is devoid of its usual colour.

‘Damen...’ Laurent warns again. He's been at the task futilely for over fifteen minutes now, and Laurent is on the precipice of losing his patience.

'No! ’ Damen twists his face like a child being forced to drink cough syrup. His otherwise rich, deep voice is a close growl; like hard cheese over a grate. Laurent winces at the sound. 

His confident and charming husband is a veritable  _ child _ when he's ill.

Damen turns to look at the glass in front of him with an expression akin to horror.  'It's disgusting! ’

'Damianos, ’ Laurent snaps, 'it’s not disgusting. It's milk, turmeric and honey. It's good for you and your throat. I don't care if you hate it, or hate me for making you drink it. If you won't drink it on your own, I won't hesitate to force feed you. Don't test me.’

Damen ducks his head and grumbles something under his breath.

'What did you say? ’ Laurent asks, voice sharper than he intends it to come out. He feels like a teacher demanding answers out of a mischievous pupil \-- a 6.2 feet pupil in this case.

Damen rolls his eyes. 'I don't hate you. I could never hate you. That's the problem. My life would have been much easier if I could. ’ The dramatic sigh that accompanies his words soon turns into a wheeze.

Laurent has never doubted Damen \-- his loyalty or his love \-- but it doesn't stop Laurent's heart from skipping a beat whenever Damen lets his love bleed \-- be it through grand displays of affections, or uninhibited confessions. Or in this case, petulance.

Laurent uncrosses his arms and walks to Damen. 'Please drink it, ’ he says softly, annoyance replaced by a deep concern. Damen's sweat damp curls give away freely under his fingers when Laurent pushes it away from his forehead. He begins to stroke Damen’s head gently. 'It worries me terribly that you're I'll, Damen. Please drink it for me if not for you.’

Damen blinks at him slowly, as if processing his words in his drug addled brain, his brown eyes wide, and nods once in acquiescence.  'Will you read to me later if I drink this? ’ he asks.

Laurent bends to kiss Damen's damp forehead and smiles warmly against his Husband’s skin. 'Of course, sweetheart. ’

-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm always up for filling prompts, so if you feel like it, you can drop off some lamen prompts on my **[Tumblr](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/)**!! :D


End file.
